Sound of the ocean
by ShakeSapir
Summary: What if after that special encounter when two different worlds got collided together happened unlike you thought.The young princess and the little boy kept in touch.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Sound of the ocean

Summary:

What if after that special encounter when two different worlds got collided together happened unlike you thought.

The young princess and the little boy kept in touch.

Authors note: Only this chapter will be based on the original story, after this I will write my own ideas. By the way it's almost cannon to the manga (chapter 30) and the anime (season 1 episode 1).

-Prologue-

It was an nice spring evening at the seas of Japan. The stars twinkled gently in the dark azure sky next to a beautiful crescent moon.

At this time an fancy cruise ship was sailing with a joy of people celebrating important event.

Mean while our protagonist got curious about the commission up above her home. She always wanted to learn and see new things with her bright blue eyes. Since the start of her life, always in the palace and near it, she wanted one thing, see the human world. Yes, she was a mermaid but not an ordinary one. Lucia was the mermaid princess of the north pacific ocean. The young princess had an important job, as the leader and protector of the pink mermaids clan, her freedom was taken by fate. Somehow Lucia succeeded in escaping that fateful night and began to swim quickly to the surface.

When her head popped out of the water, her eyes got full amusement by the view. Without a knowledge about the land her brain described the fireworks as colorful blooming flowers. As a way of expressing her joy, Lucia begun to sing peacefully her favorite song.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" (Translation - "The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast")

~Meanwhile on the cruise ship~

Every year the big organization of music celebrated in order to promote new musicians. They are international around the globe and for any newcomer it was a dream come true to be part of them. One of the most recognizable and influential pianist of Japan that was in this ship is Dōmoto Kouki. He was known for his intelligence and ability to play complex scores flawlessly. It didn't stop there, Kouki's family had a special charm. His wife have an immense beauty with a gentle heart. Lastly together they are raising a little 7 year old boy, Dōmoto Kaito. Kaito isn't a biological child but he got adopted in an age of only one month after his birth.

The young couple was celebrating their second anniversary together with a plan of a child. When they strolled early on the morning at a beach in Hawaii, Kouki found a little bundle of light blue blanket near the ocean. Both of them were shocked by the fact that this young infant got abandoned but at the same time they were charmed by his cute baby look with calm nature. Eventually they adopted Kaito and done all the procedures to become legally his parents.

At some time of the big party our little boy got tired from all the actions he did. All kind of staff happened, music, dances, playing with children and more. As Kaito got bored from his whereabouts he started to go outside for a fresh air. Suddenly while watching the fireworks that started not long ago he heard a soft and sweet voice singing softly from underneath him.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" (Translation – "The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast")

Kaito's Brown eyes spotted a girl in the sea near him. His eyes examined her carefully. She had two blond and long pigtails that were holding together by pink seashells with magenta pearls. Her eyes were in the color of bright blue sky. Her upper half was entirely uncovered except a two light pink seashells bra. On her neck she had a neckless with the same light shade of pink seashell that had also two magenta color wings. Kaito didn't believed in what he's seeing right now, she looked like something that doesn't exit in real life. She was like something from fairy tales. Most importantly, she was at least his age or a year younger than him.

From his mouth Kaito murmured softly "What a pretty voice". In return our princess commented happily for the compliment with a little giggle while a light blush formed on her chicks. The human boy wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and asked in a amazed tone with big smile "Could it be… that song was… Yours?" Than without giving the girl time to answer he asked "Why are you in the ocean?"

In response to his second question Lucia gently moved her tail out of the water in order to let him know why she was inside the ocean. Kaito's face got flustered from the sudden reveal and discovery that she was a mermaid and blabbered with a shocked tone "A mermaid?"

Than Lucia remembered that what she had done without thinking was bad. "Are you going to tell the other humans about me?" she asked with fear in her voice. "I promise. I will not say a world so please can you continue to sing?" "Sure!". Both of them sang together in harmony until a horrible thing happened. Suddenly a huge tsunami got closer to the ship. After that the ship got hurt badly and it's residents fell into the ocean including Kaito.

In realization of the situation right know, Lucia began to search for the boy she just met in order to save him. In a hurry she swam around the area until her eyes spotted the orange haired boy. 'I've got to at least save him. The little time we spent together was so much fun. I can't let him die here!'

Firstly her right hand got an hold on one of his hands. Than she got a good grip on the rest of his body by getting closer to him by putting her arms around the drowning boy body. She tried very hard to start swimming up out of the water but her tail couldn't move them much because of the weight and Lucia energy began to drain.

Slowly Kaito's conscious rose up and opened his eyes just a little bit to see what's going on. He saw himself being saved by the mermaid that not long ago sang together. 'Mermaid-san'.

On his forehead a cross shaped like symbol began to shine. Kaito's determination to support his savior woke up an unknown power within him in order to help her. It was a bright, gentle and warm light filled with affection.

Finally after the long struggle with the sun starting to rise, both of them got safely to the shore next the ocean. Lucia tried a few times to shake the unconscious boy but he didn't woken up. Her eyes gotten a sad look, she almost started to cry until she remembered, there is a way to save him. Her pearl, her most treasured belonging for a mermaid princess. She read in many books that a song of princess has the power to heal and restoring anything that's hurt of broken. The beauty and smile of a princess is meant to keep the happiness of joy of the living in the sea, when she is supporting them, they are also supporting her. The pearl that each mermaid princess is born from have an immense and mystical power. It can amplify the song of them into a protection power to defend the world from evil beings. With that it contained the power to save life but it was limited to be used only a single time.

With Lucia decision , she opened her neckless locket, took the pink pearl that resides within it and putted gently on the human who was beside her. A gentle glow started for a few seconds and when it died out his eyes opened slowly. Kaito saw the mermaid in front of him with a gentle smile on her relived face.

"You… Saved me?" Lucia heard the question with a tired voice. "Yes but it wasn't just me. I felt you rooting for me that I could do it so thank you too for the support." With that after a while of silence Kaito started to rise up until he sat and introduced himself.

"Im Dōmoto Kaito. I'm 7 years old and my favorite thing is to play the piano and surf." Our young mermaid got happy to know his name and even happier when he opened up to her. "It's nice to meet you Kaito. I'm Nanami Lucia. I'm also 7 years old and my favorite hobby is to sing and swim." With their introductions done both of them started to chat about different topic forgetting about the rest of the world and only about their little bubble.

To be continued…

So what do you think? (I know that it's not that original but I needed a good opening for my idea.) Next chapter I will start to described their life like I imagine. I want them to keep seeing each other not unlike the manga and anime when after that rescue scene they only meet after 8 years.

So until than, bye ]


	2. Chapter 1: Accepting reality

Sound of the ocean

Summary:

What if after that special encounter when two different worlds got collided together happened unlike you thought. The young princess and the little boy kept in touch.

Authors note:

Thank you so much Lost Nameless Soul for the review, glad about your opinion. So happy to see I've improved with my writing skills. KJC71790 I can't be entirely sure if there will be lime/lemon scene, for the nearest chapters. Maybe I will do minor lime in later chapters when they are older. Anyway just for a note Kouki is Kaito's father name that I gave him. With that, enjoy chapter 1.

-Chapter 1: Accepting reality-

The first few days after that horrible incident hurt hard Kaito in an emotional way. His mind couldn't comprehend the lose of his parents. His mother sister that lives at a private house near the beach took our now orphan child in her custody. She knew very well what her beloved nephew is dealing right now. A child should never experience this kind of thing. He cried, got depressed and didn't knew how to keep living in the current situation.

In the meantime Lucia watched after her first human friend from a far. She couldn't leave him alone like that after all feelings of responsibility and guilt filled her heart. The same thought got repeated constantly 'If only I tried to save his parents as well, Kaito wouldn't need to suffer like that'. Our young princess wanted to find a solution, some kind of way to help but it was vain until now.

On the seventh day to the lost and meeting of the two, Kaito for the first time in days went out a little. He thought that maybe with a luck the little mermaid will be found. In a slow place the orange haired boy went from the house to the nearest beach. As he kept going, his ears heard the same melody, the same nostalgic voice of salvation. Finally when Kaito got to his destination Lucia stopped singing and both of them stared in each other eyes. With a saddened tone and a few tears forming in her eyes she murmured softly the boys name.

After what felt like forever the two them started to catch up in the past 7 days. For the young princess it was hard to take what her human friend told her, she knew it will be hard to hear, she tried to be prepared but still the feeling of devastation filled her heart. Kaito understood deep within him it was hard for the person in front to take all what he poured from his heart. But her eyes showed him that she's accepting completely what he went through with assuring gesture.

"I know its hard but if it will help you, blame me. I will take your anguish and sorrow, after all I only succeeded in rescuing you." The brown eyed kid shook his head in disagreement "I can't do that, it will be a betrayal to my heart. Your too much special to me to tree you like that. You've saved me, shared with me a wonderful moment. I don't want it to be the last one, I want us to keep being friends, experience new things and spent time together. I maybe be young, now I still can't comprehend my life now completely but one thing is crystal clear. My aunt told me that my parents watch over me and wouldn't want me to blame anyone for what happened, they want me to keep living." Lucia was stunned by Kaito's speech, she was glad he didn't hate her, she was glad he wanted to be her friend." Please don't blame yourself." With a little giggle she responded "I guess we did it again". Kaito understood what she meant, it was like their first encounter, they saved each other like now then he gave a small chuckle in response.

Just like that Lucia and Kaito kept their daily meeting in the same spot. His aunt heart felt relived when she saw her nephew in a better state. A few times from a worry and curiosity she tried asking the young boy about his mental state, in return he told her that his new friend had being spending time together. She was glad and wanted to meet his new so called friend. In the end she got convincing him to bring his friend to a visit.

The time had come, the funeral of Dōmoto Kouki and his wife. In it the small family tree with a few close friends and colleagues paid respect for the deseeded couple. Kaito wished Lucia could come as well but at the same time he didn't want her to feel guilty. In the end everyone left except our lonely child. His parents grave was on a cliff with a nice view of the ocean.

From nowhere he could swore that the angelic voice he loved sang a lovely yet sad monotone serenade. He turned his back and saw a little girl with a gentle blond hair to her waist. She had in each side of her head a pink lose ribbon. She whore a one piece dress in the shade of white lily. The dress had a nice shape with the help of lotus colored sash. Her eyes had an captive color like the one that the mermaid he know has. With her ending the song Kaito was about to ask who she was but without even asking her mothed already spilled the answer. "It's me Lucia. Don't panic, we mermaids have the ability of changing to a human form. I just came in order to say farewell properly and see if your better now."

Few tears started to be formed in his eyes, the mind of Kaito tried to comprehend this moment. So many things flowed, many kinds of emotions. Then he saw Lucia with a little bouquet of flowers that she putted gently next the grave with a words of farewell.

With the time that passed, the two children parted they way with agreement to meet again in the near future. Kaito saw his little mermaid jumping into the water and saying her goodbye as a mermaid. He replied to her with a small smile and as she were gone to her home, the young orange haired boy went to his aunt home while thinking deeply. 'This day sure was eventful. My parents funeral, the sudden appearing of Lucia. It was both sad and reassuring at the same time. I hope I'm doing the right thing about feeling like that.'

In the end of the day when Kaito went to sleep two figures watched him from outside up above. His parents were glad that their precious son had got a good friend. They were relaxed about the fact that Kaito didn't got consumed by their death and mourned so much that he hurt his health. They knew that for now it will still be hard but with the time passes by, their beloved son will learn to live normally again.

With that, both of them passed away to the world beyond with an eased mind that Kaito will be alright.

And that's it for now. I hope it went well as my last chapter. To time to time I will do a little time skip to important events like holidays and such. With that I hope that this story would get a new chapter once a week.

Thanks for reading and support.

P.s. You are free to review and critic any flaws I made, it will help me to improve my writing skills


End file.
